kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends meet Aladdin
Julian and Friends meet Aladdin is the sixth episode of the first season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He, his talking parrot, Iago and his apprentice learn that only the metaphorical "Diamonds in the Rough" can enter the cave. Meanwhile, Julian and Alice have just arrived in the city of Agrabah, where they meet a young street rat named Aladdin. After escaping the pursuing guards they become friends. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. While enjoying a "free breakfast", the gang meet Jasmine and show her around the market place. Jafar, using a machine, discover that Aladdin, Julian and Alice are the "Diamonds in the Rough" and have Aladdin captured, though Julian and Alice manage to escape. Jasmine orders them released, but his apprentice lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man and his apprentice, disguised as another Street Rat, release Aladdin, Jeff and Alice from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Julian and Alice enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp as well as a sword that responds to Julian. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet and Sean, who mysteriously became an eagle help them back to the exit. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin and the others awake, Aladdin rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin and Julian dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar and Rohan plan to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Julian and Alice, with Alice recalling that Jafar's his apprentice somehow reminds him of someone. Jasmine rejects Aladdin, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. Meanwhile, Alice remembers that Rohan was once a fellow student of magic who turned impatient and tried to destroy her master. Julian also remembers Jafars words to get rid of Aladdin and rushes to warn him. However, before Sean could say anything, Aladdin is captured by Jafar who orders him to be chained and drowned, though Julian manages to escape. Following Aladdin, Julian jumps into the water to reach the lamp. After saving Aladdin, they return to the palace and reveal Jafars and Rohans plot to the Sultan. However, Jafar, realizing their identities, manages to escape the guards. Iago soon steals the lamp under Jafar's orders. Meanwhile, Julian researches the sword he found and finds that the sword is Excalibur, a powerful weapon once wielded by King Arthur. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish: to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar then wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Julian and Alice go to rescue Aladdin and rush back to the palace. The trio manages to return and confront Jafar and Rohan, leading to a massive battle in and on top of the palace. Alice manages to defeat Rohan by taking advantage of his anger toward herself and their old teacher. In the palace, Aladdin tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie, who gets sucked into a black magic lamp and sent flying by Genie over the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world and Julian and Alice move on while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Major Events *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Iago and Rohan make their first appearances. *Julian receives Excalibur. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1